


Thorin/Thranduil Fanart vol.1

by VPZ



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Female Thranduil, M/M, NO just my dwarf-elf hybrid, The Hobbit - Freeform, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, headcanon child?, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VPZ/pseuds/VPZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Poizonsss @ Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thorin/Thranduil Fanart vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> Poizonsss @ Tumblr

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I’m always curious about what dwarf-elf hybrid would look like.

would it be like a hairless dwarf, or maybe a hairy elf(…)? 

so I drew this dwarf-elf hybrid by mixing Thranduil’s and Thorin’s appearances together and BOOM! A HAIRY ELF (which is look like Thorin in elf version…)

anyway, I don’t dare to say this is their child.

 

Van's Poizon


End file.
